Distribution of virtual goods to users within virtual environments is known. Generally, users acquire virtual goods for their value within the virtual environment. For example, virtual goods may be acquire for their rarity within the virtual environment, for their utility within the virtual environment, for their decorative value within the virtual environment, and/or for other purposes. Virtual goods may be expressed within a virtual environment such that an individual instance of a virtual good is perceptible to a plurality of users within the virtual environment. However, individual instances of virtual goods are typically associated by ownership and/or control with a corresponding, specific set of one or more users.
Virtual goods denoting a connection with real world entities are known. For example, virtual goods may depict or connote a connection with a real world sports team, a real world entertainer, a real world place, and/or other real world entities.